movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio 3 Transcript
Rio 3: Transcript Clips Eduardo's chat with Blu Eduardo leads Blu up to the top of the waterfall and perches upon a stone. Blu lands next to him and asks him what is going on. Blu: Why did you bring me here, Eduardo? What's so urgent? Eduardo: Blu, I have thought long and hard about something for a while now. I realize that I am getting old and won't be able to do my duty for much longer. I have made a decision about who should be the next leader of the tribe. Blu: Who would that be? Roberto? Eduardo: No. Blu: Jewel? Eduardo: No, Blu. Blu: That cranky old macaw? Eduardo: No. Blu, listen. I believe that you should be the next leader. I have no doubts that you have every capabilty to lead them. Blu: I..I..I don't know, Eduardo. I mean, I've been a household companion for most of my life. Besides, I haven't really fully adjusted to life here in the forest. Eduardo: I've seen what you're capable of, Blu. I have trusted you ever since you saved us from those loggers. You have the stuff it takes to be a true leader. Your family would be proud of you. Blu realizes that that is what he was missing all along; his family. He had been abandoned in a nest near Rio, and he never saw his parents of siblings again. Blu: Look, Eduardo, that is just what I am missing. I have never seen my family since the day they left me in that nest near Rio. After I was smuggled to Minnesota, Linda was the one filled tha void. Eduardo: I tell you what, I will give you some time to think it over a bit. And when you reach a decision, you can let me know what you've decided Ok? Blu: Yeah... I guess. Thanks Eduardo. Eduardo: Any time. Now, I will let you go. Don't want to keep your family's time much longer. Blu: Ok. Thanks... Wait, what? How did you... Blu: turns aside, embarrassed that Eduardo overhead his Jewel's conversation. Eduardo: I'm sorry, Blu. I can't help it. Even though I am getting old, I still have a great sence of hearing. Blu: Oh. Oook. Talk to you later. Eduardo: See you later, Blu. Have fun with your family at The Forest. At Forest with Blu's family Tiago: Today is a Forest! Blu: where is my fancy pack? Jewel: is Right Here, Blu. Blu: Oh Thanks Jewel. Blu: Kids today were going to the Forest tomorrow, and Rafeal, Nico, Pedro and Luiz Wanna to Go To. Rafael: Yes, be cool Blu. Luiz: Yes! We're all going too sometime. Miguel Rivera: Wait Wait! Hold on there Blu and Luiz I'm the guitar master and you are supposed to do that, and The Boys are singing out us about that remember me you no. (Miguel Rivera is Pointing Blu and Luiz are Shocking at the Streets.) Jewel: Well I Guess have to go to. (Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Bia, Carla, Tiago and Spoonbill grabbed Luiz Flying to the forest.) Mazie McGrew grow on flower and sing a song (Mazie McGrew growing the flower and the boys looked it) Jeff Randell: this looks like a daisy up here on her noodle! it dosen't make sence! why it couldn't be so! a noodle's no place for a daisy to grow! (sudneley Tim looked it daisy like a flower and the Classroom) Tim (BrainPOP): It's a very odd place to be sprouting a daisy. but, nevertheless one Is Growing on Mayzie! Jeff Randell: Hey lookit, right her in this room! daisy head mayzie she's bursting in bloom. (Miss Lynch is walking and the boys are laughing) Miss Lynch: such nonsense some child here is playing a trick! which one of you boys stuck that thing in her hair? you know that a daisy could never grow there! Jeff Randell: But, Teacher i saw the Thing rise right out her head with my very own eyes. Tim (BrainPOP): just give it a yank if think I tell lies! Miss Lynch: i have quite enough of this Folliest Job. mayzie! hold still! let me get at that Stalk! (Miss Lynch grabbed the flower and giver her head) Mazie McGrew: Ouch! (Sunddley Mazie give grabbed up and up and down) Jeff Randell: quit yanking your're giving her pains. i'll bet that those roots go way down in her brains! Daisy Head, daisy head, Daisy Head Mazie Tim (BrainPOP): daisy head, daisy head Jeff Randell: daisy head mazie BrainPOP Boys: Daisy Head, Daisy Head, Daisy Head mazie, daisy head Miss Lynch: Boys be quiet good grief and alas! that thing is right here in my class. BrainPOP Boys: daisy head mazie, daisy head, daisy head Miss Lynch: I've taught in this room twenty years. maybe more. but i've never seen anything like this before! BrainPOP Boys: Daisy Head, Daisy Head, Daisy Head Mayzie, Daisy Head, Daisy Head, Daisy Head Mayzie Miss Lynch: I'll have to report it. you'll just have to come to Rio and show to Blu. BrainPOP Boys: Daisy Head, daisy head, Daisy Head Mazie, Daisy Head, Daisy Head, daisy head mayzie, daisy head, daisy head, daisy head mayzie, daisy head, daisy head, daisy head mayzie (Miss Lynch is running and grabbed mayzie to rio and close the door and running to the place) Josyah Fierro: Oh Look, where in rio. Jimmy Neutron: i got many freinds like blu jewel rafeal nico and pedro to give fly, and where are we now. Mowgli: Let's better check and see (The BrainPOP Boys is open the door to Rio) Nigel Captures Kids got over the Jungle/Blu to the Rescue (Tiago Bia and Carla walk to the Brazilian) Tiago: I Can't Belevie You daughter is my life. This is the worst day of my life. Carla: Me Two. (Nigel Grabbed the Kids) Nigel: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Tiago: Let Him Go (Tiago, Bia and Carla are Fighting and Punches Nigel) Nigel: Miss Me Looks Like we got her the kids were going to the Museum. Barnacle Birds, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. (Nigel Grabbed to the Kids Fly off to the Mussum) Tiago: Hey Let Me Go Nigel. Carla and Bia: Yeah Let Me Go. Miguel Rivera: oh no Nigel the kids are going to the jungle Lewis: what are we gonna to do now? Jeff Randell: Pedro, you got to tell Blu, Jewel and Rafeal to get Nigel arrested. Pedro: Got it, I'll go tell Blu, Rafeal and Jewel to tell him. Nico: Miguel you Coming with me. Miguel Rivera: Yes! I'm Coming Too. Pedro: RALPHIEEEEE! Nico: Blu Help, Blu Help. Miguel Rivera: Jewel Help, Jewel, Help. Jewel: Hey were you going Templeton. Tim Templeton: i was to be a baby daughter. Blu: oh come Templeton Rafeal and Jewel are going to Walk of each other now go Templeton Boy. Tim Templeton: ok, But i Guess that not to go home. Pedro: Blu, Jewel Rafeal my cockatoo captured my kids (Blu, Jewel and Rafael is Looking Up to Miguel Rivera, Nico and Pedro are Telling 3 of them but their captured my kids) Nico: with brazilian the United states of america. Pedro: what cockatoo, I didn't do anything about this Miguel what's the point. Miguel Rivera: and then Kids is there and he Snatched kids up, like he snatched her up! (Blu, Jewel and Rafeal are Looking Shocked to the kids snatched) Miguel Rivera: And then he was by by and then say You're Coming With me Little. Pedro: and Kids like (Imating kicks and Punches) "I ain't your leave me alone!" And He Was Like What! Miguel Rivera: and he was like it and say What? (Blu, Jewel and Rafeal are Looking at Him) Blu: Stop Both of you Boys just tell me what's wrong. Pedro: he got kids man. Both: and he taking from the jungle rythem museum! Miguel Rivera: Yes He Went this Way. Nico: I Understand It You Want To Go to The Jungle Rythem Museum, But He's Getting Away, We can Either Go To Jungle Rythem Museum, Or we can Go Get Him. Pedro: and Crowds Like, Woooooo Nico: and Nigel's Like Kids, Come Back Anytime. Jewel: (Gasp) I Can't Beleieve It. (Blu is Thinking about the jungle museum the kids and got idea) Blu: Let's Fly Miguel Rivera. Blu: Hey Tim Templeton He wants to fly with the Boys. (Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro and The BrainPOP Boys flying to the Sky and the humans fly in the Sky) Luiz: Woof, Woof: hey Birds and BrainPOP Boys Were are you going, come back. That's Messed Up. Tim (BrainPOP): Ok Moby, this is It Our Next up to The Jungle Rythem Museum. Race to the jungle museum. Moby: Beep Beep. Tim Templeton: Let's Go The Boys Concert Tim: Hello Rio Birds welcome to The Birds Concert and this is my BrainPOP Robots and wer'e about to dance. (Tim, Moby and BrainPOP Robots are Dancing from 2 Stupid Dogs for Mr doves.) Jimmy Neutron: Attention Campers Attention Campers It's time for Camp Lazlo. (Jimmy Neutron Dancing from Lazlo was his Name O from Camp Lazlo for mr dooves at Jimmy Neutron Dance) Mowgli: Arabrian Nights like a Arbrain Day they teens an ex site take off and take flight (Mowgli's Singing and Dancing from Arbrian Nights (Aladdin Tv Series for Mr Dooves) (Moby and The Robots are Dancing for I.M. Weasel from Mr Dooves) Jeff Randell: Transformers Born they Meets the Eye. Josyah Fierro: Transformers Robot Sees the Sky's Jeff Randell, Josyah Fierro and Jimmy Neutron: All About wait to Battle to Dystroy for evil force to our but dyspraxia. Jeff Randell, Josyah Fierro and Jimmy Neutron: Transformers, Transformers. Kipo: How Fantastic Their Are. The Bird Boys Umamed (Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro is snoring Away When Carla Come Over To Wake Them) Carla: Dad, Guys, Wakey Wakey, Wake Up! (Rafeal shots up Awake) Rafeal: Eva is that You? Blu: Yeah What's Going On. Carla: What's The Boys Happen Next. Pedro: What Are You Talking about him. Blu: Yeah Come Carla. Carla: Come On Dad, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro The BrainPOP Boys, Let's Get Started Right Here. Rafeal: Woh, The Boys are Clear. (Carla is Doing Audition Talent and Then Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro are Looking are Birds And Boys) (Jimmy Neutron Dance Mi Gente and Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro are Moving Dance) (Moby are Walking In Godzilla and Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro are Shocking) Carla: Uh, Are You Ready, Hit It. Sloth: Everytime You Got Be a Crazy To Be A Having Fun to Be Time Jimmy and Josyah To Be Crazy Like Done. (Sleeping and Snoring The Sloth) Jimmy Neutron: Uno Dos Tres Faurto, (Jimmy Neutron Dance) Nico: Next. Caportiea Turtle: Were are Introuction To Be Amazing and Then Slowing the Turtles. (they Starting in slow motion to the Music as Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro watch Them in amazinment and Miguel Rivera is Classical Music 5th Symphony) Rafeal: Bravo, Encore, Encore. Nico: Encore. Blu: Encore. Pedro: Ooh, Sorry Miguel, I Got to This By Myself. Ah, Mordugie (Pedro Snaps hands his mordugie squashing make Rafeal, Nico and Blu Gasp in Shock) (The Turtles are Slow Motion and Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro Are Sleeping) Carla: Now I Exuse Me, I Can't Do Anythinf for Our Freindship this Ant are Looking down) Ant: Hi. (Blu, Rafael and Jimmy Neutron are watch them Nearuel at the Little Ant on the Rock) Ant: Um, Just Me Luck. (Josyah Fierro Can Can and Josyah beat the villans and Blu, Rafeal, Carla, Nico and Pedro are Looking and Shock) (Josyah Fierro deafeat the villans and Josyah Wins) Josyah Fierro: Yeah. Josyah's The Winner. Pedro: If They keep deafeat each other no show, and Now He's Dead. (Blu, Rafeal, Carla and Nico are Shock and Pedro are Telling) Birds Meet the Boys (Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro and Tiago are Flying to the africa Forest) (Pedro Flying to the forest and hide him and Nico Looking at the Bug and eat) Nico: Pedro No We Don't Eat him No More Pedro. Pedro: Ah Come on Nico yellow bird, do you know about this I'll be tickle to be big Down. Nico: No I Don't! I Told you, you promise to be a failure now. (Pedro are Shocked and Nico Cute Little Bug) Nico: We Don't Eat Bugs, we Pet him. Pedro: I Don't Know see before Nico, do ya, do ya Stil I get eat snails. Nico: Not it has a Red Head. Pedro: But your my bird, who's gonna to be a joke's to me, or a help me a blue bird, I who gonna get with my eat smell. (Pedro Eat the Snails and Bite him Out) Pedro: ok Tiago, do your stuff. Tiago: No you getting a nasty. Pedro: Ok (Pedro bite the snails and crunching) Jewel: Guys, I haven't see Bia and Carla for a very long time. Rafeal: We have to go back, you not see Bia and Carla being Lost it. Josyah Fierro: Hey! Tiago: Huh Pedro: Huh Josyah Fierro: Now I Get it (BrainPOP Boys are Crowed about the birds are shocked) Moby: Beep Beep Sherman: Yeah Moby Beep Beep Jimmy Neutron: Tree Rocket, Gotta Blast (Blast from tree and sliding down the forest) Whoa, Gotta Blast. Josyah Fierro: This is what happend to be there fly with wings Jeff Here, Now Hang on Tight. Jeff Randell: Weee (Josyah Flying with Wings and flying to the sky.) Russell: Don't you get it Blu, Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh (Russell is Exited about it Blu is Shocked) Blu: um is everything ok Bia and Carla? Russell: Oh, So You Don't Get it, Oh Well Tim: Don't You see Let's Get Out of here (BrainPOP Screaming and Running to the Forest) Pedro: When Did? Carla is Suposed to talking Crowed? Blu: (Sigh) The Boys are Were in the Jungle with the Birds Trevor (GCSC): Don't You Stand thier, Were are the forests birds Lincoln Loud: Yeah Right, Tottaley But Blu and I Are to Keep are Possible Dexter: Fine, you can hand over my toucan boy Rafeal: But were not just a boy for us, were just a parnter Blu: Rafeal's Right, sort of like um, witch one you? Hiro Hamada: Were Just to Microbots to Edit my Amazing Science Tim (BrainPOP): Now Boys, are Incredible years to be a forest? Moby: Beep! Jeff Randell: What Are you this year? Sammy (HOR): Well Jeff, Probaly Somewere Else like a Dangerus Robots Animals. Nico: Yeah I get it now Sammy. Pedro: Now Look Nico nothing your worried about you so what are you say? Tim Templeton: Well at least a Problem to result this. PInocchio: Nico, What's a Deal to Result This? Agent Oscar: Wait, Til anything the pattern to get for this amazing science you can make, is are science Boy ever Birds, The Crashing the Trees (Blu, Rafeal, Nico and Pedro are Nearuel Looking) Liam (TSLOP2): What Kind of Rainforest are You? Blu: Well Liam, Just a Find a Place were you to see the Amazon Rainforest. Diego Marquez: But, But That You Didn't River Weeks Blu? Blu: Exacliy Get Your's a Marquez Boy Just If You Can Make It To The Blue Water, Just Looking around for Thier, Jewel and Josyah are see in Fiji Water. Stan Marsh: I Guess I River To Soon. Bia: Hey Dad, I Finish all the Rainforest River in a America, can I get it Lincoln? Lincoln Loud: Nope It's Just a Exploer Bird. (Blu and Bia are Nearuel) Lincoln Loud: Just Kidding. Jimmy Neutron: Well Guys, We Got To Do This Come On (Jimmy Neutron is Walking) The Birds Meet Daisy Head Mazie Blu: Now Tiago, This Will Be Amazon to be with you Jewel: Yeah and I Will Now Tiago. Tiago: But Dad, It Just Pedro and Nico these Guy of These Nico: But That's Exialty Were Humans, If Their Just Birds. Pedro: Yeah, and I Iike to Be Crazy! Blu: Now To, to Say About Humans Daisy Head Mazie: Over The World Tiago: Huh? (Tiago and Blu are Looking at You with the Leaves are Open and Daisy Head Mazie is Here) Daisy Head Mazie: Hello There, Welcome aboard birds and Humans in The Amazon Utamed Humans! Pedro: So That's What it Human Clover Dosen't Look Like? (Tiago, Pedro and Nico are Shocking and Pedro is Telling) Daisy Head Mazie: Thank You Birds Ladies and Gentleman. Blu: What, Who Is That? Daisy Head Mazie: Now It's Time for Amazon Makes Birdies Funny! Rafeal: But Birds He was a Joke for That. Tiago: I Not Sure Is Not Safe. Bird 1: You Look Nice To You Daisy Daisy Head Mazie: Thank You, Now It's Time for You About Time, Are You Birds? Jewel: I Don't Think that's a Human. The Boys are Having a Party Blu: I Improved that you are in the jungle, what are you gonna feathers? Nico: No No, Blu You Gotta Be A Smile at You See (Nico are Smiled) Pedro: Yeah, and These Leaves Jewel: I Know It To Pedro, Is Just Imagine. (Giggle) Blu: Wow, That's a Feather. (The Boys are Coming) Miguel Rivera: Who's There Blu, Nico, Pedro and Jewel: "Gasp and Shock" Miguel Rivera: Happy Charlie Brown Birthday. Is Just May Easy. Jimmy Neutron: Yeah Miguel, But were Finaley to Saved with Jorge Compos. Walter Beckett: and Well Infention. Tim (BrainPOP): Lets have a Party from There or walking from there. Blu: That's a Bummer. Miguel Rivera: Now You Boys are The Same Time, You Boys are Three Of Us for Just a Two Of You Nico: Um, That's Just a Pleasure. Rafeal: Ok Ok, Nico and Pedro flying so we can Rafeal Fly In To The Sign. Nico: I'm Sure Is The Sign (Nico, Pedro and Rafael are Flying off to Sign and Stay The Sign) Josyah Fierro: Ladies and Gentleman, Now Let's Have a BrainPOP Party. Charlie Brown: Your Right Josyah Fierro, Birds in The House Everyone Jorge Campos Is Back. (The BrainPOP Boys are Dancing) Human Carnival: Charlie Miguel Rivera: Wo Ho Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Chuckie Finster: Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown, Hey There are Main for Charlie Mowgli: Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown (The BrainPOP Boys are Dancing) Miguel Rivera: Hey Boys were Doing it So Much, Just Keep Going Nate Gardner: I Told You were Happy Dance (Jimmy Neutron and Miguel Rivera are Looking for Walter Beckett's Dance Move in spin around Dancing) Human Carnival: Charlie Walter Beckett: Wo Ho Human Carnival: Hey There are Main in Charlie Jeff Randell: Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown, Hey, There are Main in Charlie Josyah Fierro: Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Human Carnival: Hey There are Main in Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown Carlinhos Brown: Baca Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba (The BrainPOP Boys are Dancing) Human Carnival: Charlie Jimmy Neutron: Ah Ho Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie (Miguel Rivera, Walter Beckett, and Jimmy Neutron are Dancing) Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown, Hey There are Main for Charlie Tim Templeton: Do Do Do Do Do Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown, Hey There are Main for Charlie (Human Carnival are Cooking dancing in the Food with salt) Sherman: Do Do Do Do Do Human Carnival: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown, Hey There are Main for Charlie Jimmy Neutron: Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Human Carnival and BrainPOP Boys: Hey There are Main for Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown Hey There are Main for Charlie (Nico, Pedro and Rafael are Stay in Sign and Watch Them the Boys are Dancing in Jorge Campos and Nico, Pedro and Rafael are Shocked him) Pedro: Awkward. Tim (BrainPOP): Alright Boys we Did It, We Got It to The Biggest Party In History BrainPOP Boys: Yeah George Little: I Know That, What's the Cake we Can Sure is The Money? Tim (BrainPOP): We Can Fight the American to Be Party, and all be Rich Rich I Tell You (The BrainPOP Boys are Running to it) Birds Moved in Leave Hat Blu: Ok, We Gotta Find these Things Rafeal: I Know We Can The Grass is in the Past. Carla: Dad, You Sure Pedro Get Here But Nothing, You Pale Him Blu: I Know, But There was flower and green and who. Nico: Blu, I Show You To Be a Grandpa Leaves in The Leave Grandpa. Blu: Grandpa (Blu, Rafael and Carla are Nearuel and Blu are Turning Back to Rafael and Carla and Blu Turning Foward to Grandpa Leaves to Rafael and Carla) Pedro: You Know, The Butterfly, The Grandma Even The Sure and Smash the Leaves and Go Away and These for Hats (Pedro are Kicking the Leaves for Grandpa and These for Hats For Forest) Nico: You Know It Pedro. I Got a Cape With The Club Hat Blu: But Guys, Before You Know This Hat the Club Hat need to stay put. Rafeal: Wait a Minuite, There Just a Famous, We Still Aprueba. (Rafeal are Having a Hand in Aprueba) (Blu, Nico and Pedro are Nearuel, Blu and Nico turning around back to Pedro, Blu, Nico and Pedro are Turning Around Foward to Rafael to Nearuel) Rafeal: What Carla: There Always to Be a Hats To Never Happens too Soon. Mowgli Defeat the jungle Nigel Rythem Nigel: Well Kids, It Looks Like we Got Him Now. Tiago: You Better Not No Nigel the Cockatoo. Bia: yeah Were Family! Carla: yeah and Freinds! Nigel: Kids, Maybe a Ruiend by Maybe Twice, The Makeover. Mowgli: Not So Fast! Nigel: What The (Nigel is Turning around with the Boys) Blu: It's Over Nigel. Johnny Quasar: yeah and he Captured Kids to Jungle Rythem Musseum Steven Universe: Blu, Ready for Action. Tim (BrainPOP): That's Right Steven, Together we Can Fight of Each Other with Birds and Boys. Jewel: Put the Kids Next To Family! Chuckie Finster: Jewel's Right, and Other a Brother a Ready To Fight! Mowgli: 3 Nigel: Uh Oh Mowgli: 2... 1... FIGHT! (Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro, The BrainPOP Boys and Lots of Animals are Fighting Nigel) Jimmy Neutron: Tim, Cheese Lazer. Tim (BrainPOP): With Pleasure. (Tim is Putting on Nigel's Cheeese Lazer) Nigel: Ow. Stan Marsh: the Kicking Cockatoo Special. (Kicking on Nigel on Stan Marsh) Josyah Fierro: The Cheto Fries Smash! (Josyah Fierro is Smashing Nigel on Cheto Fries Bag) Nico: Coconut Fight Is Ready for The Jungle! Pedro: yeah Nico is Ready for The Jungle FIGHT! (Nico and Pedro is Thorwing a Coconut fight with Nigel) Nico and Pedro: Yeah! Dash Parr: The Superhero Smash of The World (Dash Parr is Running Fast and Punch her Nigel) Tiago, Bia and Carla: Yeah! Tim Templeton: Here, Have Some Milk Nigel Templeton (Tim Templeton is Squashing The Milk and Hurt Nigel's Eyes) Nigel: Ow, My Eyes!, Somebody Stole My Eyes! Tim Templeton: Hey, There were Right, Ha, That all you got? Nigel: Somebody Hurts My Eyes! (Loud Kiddington is Grabbing a Banna Fruit and Walking through the Rocks and Looking Nigel) I Do Not Like, I Do Not Like, I Do Not Like Loud Kiddington: ANY LONG NOW MY NAME IS THE LAW WHEN I LAME MY CANTIAS UPON (Loud Kiddington is Throwing and Birds Throwing to Bannas and Nigel Is Hurting it) Nigel: Hey What, Ouch Ow Ow OOOOOOWWWWW! Loud Kiddington: Yep, Good Is New. Josyah Fierro: There You Are Kids, I'll Go Open Of This Cage, and Nothing save in the Jungle. (Josyah Fierro is Opening to Cage and 3 Kids Is Flying off To Parents) Bia, Carla and Tiago: Mom, Dad, Your Finally Here! Blu: Kids Were are So Glad of Each Other. Jewel: Yeah and Nigel Deafeat beat of him, Tim, are you hitting him? Tim (BrainPOP): Yes, were, Both Of Us? Jewel: With All My Heart Kids. Mowgli: Yes and The Rythem Mowgli's The Jungle Rythem. (Bia Carla and Tiago is Smiling To the Boys) Tiago: Come On Boys, Time To Go Home. (Tiago is Smiling face and thumb) Blu: Let's Go Home. Nigel: I Hate To Other People. Animal Control: Nigel, You are Under Arest, Your Going to Jail In No Time, Now Let's Get in To The Van. (Animal Control is Puutting Nigel on the Back Seat and Drive in to Animal Control) Nigel: Curse You Birds and Boys! Clips * Eduardo's chat with Blu * At Forest with Blu's Family * Mazie McGrew grow on the Flower and sing a song * Nigel Captures Kids got over the Jungle/Blu to the Rescue * The Boys Concert * The Birds Boy Umamed * Birds Meet the Boys * The Boys are Were in the Jungle with the Birds * The Birds meet Daisy Head Mazie * The Boys are Having a Party * Birds Moved in Leave Hat * Mowgli Deafeat the jungle NIgel Rythem Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Rio Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau